only her
by aduckinahat
Summary: a sam/rachel version of The Sue Sylvester Shuffle  made for ashley1985 's  SamRachel Challenge  name has changed


**The Things I do for You**

**a.n wrote this for a challenge by ****ashley1985 enjoy =D**

Sam would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

I mean who wouldn't be if your girlfriend your incredibly small (sorry petite) girlfriend was playing in an incredibly violent dangerous game for _you_. If anything happened when they were playing he'd never forgive himself **never.**

**_s&r_s&r_**

_Flashback_

_They were sitting in the choir room the guys where all bummed. They really really wanted to win they figured if they did the slushies the names everything would stop at least for a while __**really **__wanted this so people would stop harassing Rachel. Sam didn't understand this why would people want to hurt her sure she had her flaws but so does everyone they way everyone treated her was just sooo not cool. When he first got there he was appalled even her so called team mates didn't try stop it and from what he saw she tried and tried to help every one of them rallied the girls to get the guys to help Kurt even Finn the douche bag her ex didn't help even when they were going out so when I asked her out I promised I would to everything to help her to stop them I tried but there is only so much one guy can do. So he needs this game to fulfil that promise to protect her. So when she walks in with her determined look I sit giving her my fullest __Attention but when she's start talking saying she wants to put herself in danger to help you, you start grinning like a fool and she's right if they just drop to the ground it'll be fine it'll be fine I hope. You hop up run to her saying are you sure she says yes I pick her up spin her round the kiss her Finn yells "your making me sick with your lovey dovey crap". You just keep kissing her till you need air._

**_s&r_s&r_**

You're on the field when you see Rachel and the girls (you didn't really see them only her) are walking up the field .Rachel has her amazing smile on she look soo cute you run up just as puck grabs her helmet screaming "are you ready" you hear her scream "hell yeah" you smile you're not jealous of puck they're really good friends so you run up to her pick her up saying in navi "Nga yawne lu oer" ( I love you) she smiles "love you too dork" you hear coach yell "right gather up take a knee guys".  
we all ran up well I actually carried her with her laughing and yelling "put me down now" but giggling I put her down saying  
"melady we have arrived" she laughed and said  
"well thank you good sir "they heard groaning and finn sighing loudly "god can we just hurry up and play!"coach told us the play we ran out ready to kick ass.

Finn yells the hut the girls duck you puck and mike try to block while Finn and Artie run(wheel)up the field but it didn't work a big dude the size of a bull take down Finn you can't help but smile you see her smile too you chuckle. The game continues like this till 10 mins to half time the girls are getting restless you can tell. So when the ball lands near them you think Damm but when you see Rachel stand up grab the ball and start running you run as fast as you can to get to her to protect her. But just as you take down the creepy short dude bullboy tackles her ...hard you run you like your life depends on the truth is it does she _**IS**_ you life she is everything you ever wanted ever needed ever dreamed about she helped you with your eating problems your work everything you love her more than anything _**ANYTHING **_more than avatar more than star wars.

So you need her only her.

By the time you get there you're in hysterics, you feel your friends worried hands on your back you scream "is she okay, is she breathing help her"  
paramedics rush forward you grab her hand and hold on tight ,so when you feel her squeeze your hand you swear you heart stopped when the say she's okay you cry you don't care everyone can see you cry you cry out of relief out of joy. You distantly hear the glee club chant thank gods and sweet Jesus she's okay but you are entirely focused on her when she says "I'm okay I'm okay"  
you relax and say "no you are not going back out there ever I need you to much " he goes in to his determined ,ode  
"puck get here" he obeys "convince the guys to do the halftime show so beastie will let them play" puck nods

"Where are you going" Rachel asks  
"you mean where are we going we are going to get the cheerleaders" Rachel beams you pick her up and you run towards the car park and see the trio standing there you put Rachel down and say "come on you have the halftime show to do and before you speak we all know you love glee and only put up with cheerleading forget it you don't need it we're you family, glee is always there for you cheerleading not so much you don't need it to be badass Santana, Quinn glee was there for you last year and britt we all know you only do cheerleading to dance and glee has lot of dancing  
plus we all know your sues stars without you she nothing so come on we have a halftime show to do and a game to win" you say with as much joy possible rach grins the cheerio's then start to agree Santana with a "screw sue she put me at the bottom"  
Quinn with "she called me fat"  
and Brittany with "I didn't wanna die anyway" you grin grab Rachel's hand and start to turn when sue come up to you with a "get on the bus NOW"  
but Santana and Quinn quickly answered with a "we QUIT" then all five of them ran off to the pitch when they got there all of glee cheered then they went and got changed Sam was sad to see Rachel's jersey off but oh well . when they got out all the football team was there ready to dance it went perfect they kept the makeup on for the rest of the game to freak the other team out it worked the won but all Sam was thinking was "where's Rachel at "but the girl jumped into his arms kissing him it was perfect.

After that day no one went near any glee clubbers. Sam was right the girls where fine but all he cared about was **Rachel only her**.

_a.n this was my first fic soo be nice please!_


End file.
